


Ghost Dragon

by Maerifa



Series: Jaime Lannister is my Nanny... or my daddy?! [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, BAMF Jaime Lannister, Baby Rhaenys Targaryen, Father Figures, Gen, Nanny Jaime lannister, POV Jaime Lannister, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerifa/pseuds/Maerifa
Summary: Approdo del Re, Fortezza Rossa,  Sala del Trono, Anno 283.Tutti sanno cosa successe in quel periodo durante il sacco di Approdo del Re comandato da Tywin Lannister.In quel massacro morirono per mano di Jaime Lannister il Re Folle, Aerys Targaryen, mentre per mano di Ser Gregor Clegane e Ser Armory Lorch la principessa Elia  e i suoi due figli: i piccoli Aegon e Rhaenys.Ma se invece per la prima volta Jaime facesse qualcosa di buono?





	Ghost Dragon

 

_**Approdo Del Re, Fortezza Rossa, anno 283 CA** _

La prima cosa che misi a fuoco furono le urla che si sentivano in lontananza.  
Sia fuori dalla Fortezza che al suo interno.  
Sarei potuto rimanere nella sala del trono davanti al cadavere del Re Folle, in attesa non sapevo bene di cosa, ma mi scrollai il torpore di dosso questo non era il momento.  
Il mio dovere, se si poteva ancora chiamare così visto il cadavere che avevo ai miei piedi, era di proteggere la famiglia reale ed ero certo che la principessa Elia e i suoi due figli erano rimasti li.  
Era mio dovere trovarli e tenerli al sicuro, anche a costo della vita, cominciai a muovermi a passo sostenuto e quando riuscii ad aprire le porte della sala le urla che prima erano lontane divennero cosi forti che per un momento rimasi assordato.  
Non avevo mai visto così tanto sangue.  
Le urla erano la cosa peggiore.  
Provenivano da tutte le parti.  
Strilla di bambini, gorgoglii di uomini che affogavano nel loro sangue, pianti di donne che chiedevano pietà che non sarebbe mai venuta dal loro carnefice,  
Mi diressi con il cuore in gola verso le stanze della famiglia reale, cominciai a vedere uomini che non erano cadaveri ma la situazione non migliorava visto come erano ridotti, mi vergognai per mio padre.  
Avevo riconosciuto lo stemma del leone dorato della mia famiglia, la maggior parte di loro mi ignoravano; toppo impegnati a stuprare delle ragazze indifese o a picchiarle a morte se non si sottomettevano, altri mi facevano cenno, sapevano che ero il figlio prediletto del vecchio Leone, ma era solo una piccola parte per fortuna.  
La preoccupazione cominciò a galoppare insieme al mio cuore e i miei piedi, avevo notato l’assenza preoccupante di ser Gregor Clegane e di Armory Lorch.  
Quando fui vicino alle stanze personali della principessa Elia era ormai troppo tardi

“Oh Dei Clegane che cosa hai fatto?”

Ero sconvolto. Lo trovai in cima alla principessa che ormai era inerme, mi avventai addosso a lui cercando di spostarlo ma era inutile, il suo soprannome non era dato a caso d’altronde.  
Mi buttò per terra come se non fossi niente e mio scontrai contro il muro, quando cercai di tirarmi su sentii sotto le mie mani qualcosa di viscido e molliccio che mi fece perdere la presa che avevo avuto per poter caricare di nuovo la Montagna, ma quando mi chinai per terra per vedere cos’era.  
Penso di non aver mai urlato cosi tanto in vita mia, non mi vergogno ad ammettere che rischiai di vomitare quando cercai di spostarmi da quello che rimaneva del piccolo Aegon.  
Quando cercai di nuovo di spostare Clegane dalla principessa e quasi ricevendo lo stesso risultato decisi di usare le maniere forti: estrassi la spada e con il pomolo dell’elsa colpì brutalmente la montagna dietro il collo, vicino alla testa, e come mi aspettai svenne sul colpo.  
Ovviamente in cima alla principessa.

_La mia solita fortuna del cazzo oserei dire._

Quando riuscii a toglierlo di dosso finalmente credetti di essere arrivato in tempo, almeno per lei, non volevo pesare al piccolo Ageon, non potevo permettermelo ora.  
La mia priorità adesso è la principessa e sua figlia, devo proteggerle e…  
Ora si che posso davvero piangere, quella bestia stava scopando ormai il cadavere della bellissima moglie di Rhaegar.  
Le sfiorai il viso ormai freddo e vidi che il suo sguardo morto era diretto verso il neonato.  
Mi permisi di far scendere una sola lacrima che andò a macchiare il suo viso, le chiusi gli occhi e pregai, per la prima volta da quando era morta mia madre, mi permisi di una preghiera verso i sette dei in particolare mi rivolsi al Padre per poter portare giustizia alla madre e il suo bambino.  
Mentre stavo finendo la preghiera sentii la voce di Lorch

“Esci fuori piccola principessa, presto ti ricongiungerai con la tua famiglia!”

In quel momento focalizzai che avevo ancora una possibilità.

_La principessa Rhaenys è ancora viva!_

Mi alzai e mi diressi velocemente alla porta, ma prima di uscire guardai un ultima volta il macabro spettacolo che Clegane aveva fatto e in quel momento feci un voto alla moglie di Rhaegar

“Lo giuro sugli antichi e nuovi dei Principessa, che proteggerò e custodirò con la mia vita vostra figlia, la principessa Rhaenys”

Dopo che finì di pronunciare la frase mi diressi dove ancora sentivo l’altro sgherro di mio padre.  
Lo vidi con la coda dell’occhio mentre entrava dentro la stanza del principe Rhaegar, mi avvicinai lentamente e quando raggiunsi la porta sentì uno strillo insieme ad una maledizione di Lorch entrai di soppiatto nella stanza con la spada in mano e riuscii a colpirlo in tempo prima che affondasse la lama dentro il piccolo corpo della bambina che stava piangendo in modo convulso.  
Non aspettai nemmeno che cadesse per terra che corsi dalla bambina che si stava ancora ritraendo dal corpo esanime del suo assalitore, non si accorse nemmeno di me finché non mi inginocchiai accanto e la sfiorai con una delle dita che non era sporco delle cervella di suo fratello minore.  
Quando mi vide i suo occhi si allargarono ancora di più, per un attimo credetti che avrebbe pianto ancora più forte e sarebbe scappata, ma invece fece qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato: mi si gettò addosso e mi abbracciò con una disperazione e paura che quasi mi tolse il fiato.  
Dopo il momento di spaesamento ricambiai con forza il suo abbraccio

“Va tutto bene principessa, ora è tutto finito, siete al sicuro”

______________________________________________________________________________________

  
Da quando l’avevo trovata non si era staccata dal mio fianco, all’inizio dovetti faticare a convincerla a lasciarmi andare dall’abbraccio; quando ci riuscii, mi si attaccò al pantalone come una cozza allo scoglio, ovviamente una cozza molto carina.  
Era così piccola, tano che mentre camminavamo riuscii a tenerla nascosta sotto il mio mantello.  
Ovviamente non potevo portarla fuori dalla fortezza con i suoi vestiti da principessa, quindi quando raggiungemmo le cucine, fortunatamente erano deserte, dovetti lottare una seconda volta per convincerla a nascondersi dentro una dispensa mente io andavo a cercare dei vestiti più umili da poterle dare.  
Ovviamente non erano gli unici abiti che dovevo cercare, la mia corazza era fin troppo distintiva insieme anche ai miei capelli.

_Devo assolutamente trovare una soluzione e anche in fretta se voglio portarla via sana e salva!_

Fortunatamente i miei vestiti furono rapidi da trovare, con non poche difficoltà riuscii a togliermi l’armatura, insieme alla mia spada e i miei vestiti sotto, tranne la mia biancheria intima per poi mettermi un paio di pantaloni neri consumati sulle ginocchia, una maglia bianco sporco che anche questa aveva visto giorni migliori insieme a un gilè in pelle che mi fasciava il mio busto magro, meno male che c’era visto che la maglia era enorme, infine mi annodai un fazzoletto intorno alla gola che era rosso sangue.  
Quelli per Rhaenys erano tutto un altro paio di maniche: stavo spiando all’interno dell’ennesima stanza, per controllare se c’era qualcuno, quando mi sentii tirare il pantalone.  
Ci mancò poco che non colpissi con un calcio la stessa bambina a cui avevo detto di rimanere nascosta dento una dispensa nelle cucine!

“Siete impazzita? Ho quasi rischiato di colpirvi principessa! Vi prego non fatelo più, e poi non vi avevo detto che non dovevate allontanarvi da lì?”

Quando finì il mio sfogo vidi che la piccola aveva abbassato la testa abbattuta.

_Dannazione, non so trattare con i bambini! Ed ora cosa faccio? Maledizione pensa Jaime._

Solo in quel momento mi resi conto che la ragazzina aveva tra le mani un tessuto di qualche tipo.  
Forse me lo voleva solo far vedere.  
Sospirai, chinandomi con due dita le feci tirare su la testa per poterla guardare nei suoi occhi violacei, simili, se non identici a quelli di suo padre Rhaegar.

“Che cosa avete trovato vostra grazia, Posso vedere?”

A quanto pare si era dimenticata dell’oggetto che mi voleva far vedere, la sorpresa le illuminò il piccolo viso e nella foga del momento quasi lo presi in faccia

“Hey, hey piano vostra grazia, non c’è bisogno di cavarmi gli occhi con le vostre piccole dita affilate”

Grondavo di sarcasmo, e la bambina nel suo lampo di felicità non ci fece nemmeno caso.  
Con una smorfia le afferrai il pezzo di stoffa e quando lo aprii capì immediatamente perché fosse cosi felice.  
Era il famoso vestito che le stavo cercando.  
_Per gli dei dove cazzo lo ha trovato il marmocchio?! L’ho cercato fino ad ora!_

“Molto brava, ma ora non abbiamo tempo dovete cambiarvi il vestito così possiamo andarcene, forza”

Mi tirai su la presi per il polso e, guardandomi freneticamente in giro la tirai di nuovo verso le cucine.  
Peccato che, quando entrammo non eravamo da soli.  
C’erano tre soldati, ed erano tutti di mio padre.

_Cazzo!_

Mi nascosi subito dietro dei barili, trascinandomela dietro.  
Quasi me la lanciavo addosso.  
Le tappai efficacemente la bocca, per evitare rumori sospetti, quando fui sicuro che non avrebbe fiatato le tolsi lentamente la mano dalla bocca e la girai tra le mie gambe.  
Ma quando lo feci mi ritrovai subito con i suoi capelli in bocca

“Oh no, assolutamente no! Questo non è il momento delle lacrime, e nemmeno degli abbracci”

_Odio quando le femmine in mancanza d’altro si metto a piangere, o ad abbracciare come se stessimo per morire, non lo sopporto!_

“Ora ascoltatemi, ascoltami!- Le diedi un piccolo strattone per farla riprendere mentre le stavo bisbigliando con foga- Ora io andrò di là e affronterò i soldati, nel frattempo voi rimanete qui e vi cambierete così dopo che li avrò sistemati potremo uscire da questo buco di città.”

Già mentre le stavo spiegando che sarei andato ad affrontare le guardie cercò di nuovo di abbracciarmi 

“E mi raccomando niente, e dico **niente** lacrime, mi sono spiegato? Ora silenzio.”

Ovviamente la bambina cercò di convincermi con i suoi lacrimosi occhi lilla, che ad essere sincero sembravano ancora più vistosi e inquietantemente grandi e continuando a fare degli strani gesti a cui non diedi molto peso

_Dio come sono ridotto? Dovrebbe almeno smettere di smoccolare che schifo; se non fossi certo che è la stessa figlia del principe d’argento metterei fine io stesso alla sua miserabile vita. Ma ho fatto un voto a sua madre: proteggere con la mia vita questa femmina piagnucolosa._

La spintonai di lato con molta poca grazia e mi avvicinai di soppiatto verso le tre guardie, posai la mia mano destra sul mio fianco per prendere la spada e… e non riuscii ha sentirla.

_Ma che cazzo!_

Mi buttai sotto il tavolone principale e guardai alla mia vita dove ci doveva essere la mia spada e quando non vidi nulla, nemmeno il mio fodero, rimasi a fissare il vuoto per qualche secondo,

_Maledizione ecco cosa stava cercando di dirmi la ragazzina! Dove l’avrò lasciata per i sette inferi?!_

solo per poi venire bruscamente interrotto da delle voci

“Hey ragazzi guardate un po’ che ho trovato”

Erano le guardie Lannister, per un attimo pensai che avevano trovato la principessa ma poi mi resi conto che se fosse successo mi sarebbero dovuti passare davanti, quindi l’unica cosa che potevano aver trovato era:

“Ma questa è l’armatura di una guardia reale! La riconosco per il mantello bianco, porca puttana ragazzi, guardate qua”

Non osavo affacciarmi per vedere la triste verità, avevano sia la mia armatura che la mia spada

_Devo andare a fanculo, come minimo deve esistere un girone dell’inferno per quei poveri coglioni come me che lasciano in giro le proprie armi!_

Se non facesse troppo rumore, avrei voluto sbattere la testa da qualche parte.  
Mi presi la testa tra le mani:

_Pensa Jaime devi trovare una soluzione, forza, sei o no il Leone Dorato di Castel Granito?_

Nella mia disperazione quasi non mi accorsi che qualcosa mi era scivolato nella mia direzione, un coltello.  
Lo presi e alzai lo sguardo, era Rhaenys che da dietro le botti dove le avevo detto di non muoversi mi sorrideva incoraggiante con il viso ancora sporco di lacrime e con il vestito che aveva trovato, anche se messo malissimo.

_Quella piccola sfacciata mi mostra persino il suo pollice in su._

Le feci un ghigno e poi presi un respiro profondo, prima di partire alla carica però mi venne in mente una cosa:

_Che cazzo io sono Jaime Lannister il figlio di Tywin Lannister lord di Castel Granito e blah blah blah, io sono un loro diretto superiore!_

Con un piano in mente mi affacciai per vedere cosa stavano facendo e li vidi ancora intorno alla mia armatura e spada.  
Bene era il mio momento, mi tirai su e con tutta la strafottenza ed arroganza che potevo possedere mi avvicinai rapidamente

“Hey cosa state pensando di fare con la mia armatura? Non avete altro da fare?”

I tre soldati subito estrassero le loro spade e si girarono verso di me, quello più vicino mi puntò la lama sotto il mento e mi fermai, anche se continuavo a fissarlo negli occhi con un sorrisetto mi sporsi infilzandomi leggermente con la spada che avevo rivolto alla gola una goccia di sangue.

“Non vi conviene ferire l’erede di Castel Granito”

“E noi come facciamo a sapere che sei davvero tu e non un qualche contadino che cerca di farsi passare per ser Jaime?”

“Guardate all’interno dell’armatura mi sono fatto incidere una frase che mi serve per ricordarmi chi sono davvero”

I soldati si guardarono per un momento distogliendo l’attenzione da me abbastanza da riuscire ad afferrare la mia spada che era lì vicino dentro al suo fodero tra le mani del soldato che mi stava puntando l’arma alla gola.  
Fu una cosa rapida disarmarli, erano rimasti allibiti e poi sbiancarono quando capirono che lui era davvero chi diceva di essere.

“Ci dispiace Ser non vi avevamo riconosciuto vestito in questo modo, vero ragazzi?”

“si si assolutamente Ser Jaime”

“Vi prego scusateci Ser”

I tre soldati stavano implorando pietà.

_Sono così rumorosi, non posso permettere che vengano a sapere che Rhaenys è ancora viva, quindi…_

La sua smorfia si allargò in un sorriso sinistro

“Vedete io vi perdonerei anche ma… non ne ho voglia”

Con efficiente rapidità uccisi i primi due, un colpo netto alla gola i primo e una pugnalata al secondo.  
Il terzo da bravo coniglio che era stava scappando ma fortunatamente la sua piccola principessa mi aveva dato l’arma giusta, per cui afferrai il coltello per la lama e la lanciai a tutta forza contro il vigliacco che scappava.

“In più avete anche insudiciato la mia armatura e per questo non faccio sconti a nessuno”

Sistemati i tre omuncoli, mi ripresi il fodero della mia spada e me la allacciai ben stretta intorno alla vita.

_Mai più una dimenticanza del genere coglione, sei tu l’adulto che deve risolvere i problemi non la bambina._

Rinfoderai con soddisfazione la spada e mi diressi verso i barili dove si nascondeva la bambina.

“Mi piace quando mi ascoltate principessa”

Era dove l’avevo lasciata, con l’aggiunta che si era tappata le orecchie e si era rannicchiata nascondendo il viso tra le sue gambe.  
Ovviamente non si ascoltava, usai la tecnica di prima: mi inginocchiai e con due dita le sfiorai la guancia.  
Alzò subito la testa e mi abbracciò con un sorriso.  
Le diedi anche io una stretta e poi la tirai su con me, vidi subito però che il vestito che si era messa era troppo grande per lei e anche se cercai di darle una aggiustata sembrava lo stesso come se ci navigasse dentro.  
Non mi interessava, l’importante è che non assomigli ad una principessa ed io a un cavaliere, cosa che per me era andata più che bene.  
Mi avvicinai dove c’era la mia vecchia armatura e rimasi a fissarla.  
Non sapevo cosa fare.  
Quegli idioti non l’avevano riconosciuta ma sicuramente Padre lo avrebbe fatto.  
Ero l’unico della guardia reale ad averla dorata e per di più ero l’unica guardia del re che era rimasta ad Approdo del Re. Quando troveranno il suo cadavere capiranno che sono stato io, o comunque non avevo fatto il mio lavoro. E con la mia scomparsa sarei diventato un traditore.

_Dannazione cosa faccio? Non voglio perdere Cersei, il mio amore, l’altra metà di me._  
_Potrei rimanere, sicuramente padre troverà un modo per salvarmi la vita._

In quel momento sentì dei piccoli strattoni ai pantaloni, stavo cominciando ad abituarmici.  
Abbassai lo sguardo e vidi la bambina che mi sorrideva mentre cercava di arrampicarsi su per le mie gambe, con scarso risultato oserei dire, per attirare la mia attenzione. Ora che lo notavo, dopo quello strillo che avevo sentito quando Lorch aveva cercato di ucciderla non avevo più sentito la sua voce.

_D’altro canto ho fatto un giuramento sul cadavere della principessa Elia, cazzo se non me ne vado nessuno si prenderà cura della piccola Rhaenys, cosa le potrebbe succedere?_  
_No. Per una volta non posso pensare a me. Non sono solo, la bambina dipende da me, è una mia responsabilità._  
_Non posso infrangere un altro giuramento._

In tutto il mio rimuginare la principessa non aveva smesso di provare ad arrampicarsi e a questo punto rischiai persino che mi facesse perdere i pantaloni.  
Con quel imput la bloccai le la tirai su sistemandola accanto all’armatura, mi strinsi meglio le mie braghe e andai alla ricerca di due mantelli, che fortunatamente non impiegai troppo a trovare.  
Quando tornai trovai Rhaenys con il mio elmo in testa e i guanti addosso mentre cercava di inserirsi da sola la corazza.  
Era veramente ridicola e se non rischiassimo costantemente di essere scoperti proverei a farle un disegno per poterla ricattare in futuro. Ma purtroppo non ero bravo a disegnare e non avevamo tempo.

“Siete una bambina fortunata principessa, ma cercherò di non dimenticarmi questa scena, almeno avrò qualcosa con cui ricattarvi in futuro”

Risi mentre la bambina si spaventava e cercava di uscire dalla corazza dove, a quanto pare, si era incastrata.  
Appoggiai i mantelli vicino e sollevai la piastra dorata con una mano mentre con l’altra la presi per la collottola del vestito e la tirai fuori con l’elmo e i guanti ancora ben saldi.  
Cercò di nascondersi dentro l’elmo a forma di leone ma quando la posai glielo sfilai rapidamente, i suoi gonfi riccioli neri caddero a cascata sulle sue piccole spalle.

_Sembra un piccolo leone nero._

Ovviamente non persi tempo le arruffai i capelli in cambio ricevetti una piccola e tranquilla risata

“Ah ha! Allora ce l’avete la voce”

Tra una risata e l’altra le misi il mantello, anche questo come il vestito le era enorme.  
Dopo che lo indossai anche io la presi in braccio le feci cenno di fare silenzio e ci incamminammo verso l’uscita dei servitori.  
Mi guardai un ultima volta indietro: dell’armatura alla fine presi solo i guanti e l’elmo, li misi dentro un sacco che mi legai dietro la schiena mettendolo sotto il mantello.

_Chi sono io per toglierle quello che le piace? Non avrà molti sfizi purtroppo o non riusciremo a passare inosservati._  
_Ti amo Cersei, non dimenticarlo, cerca di capirmi ti prego. Spero che un giorno mi perdonerai._

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_**Approdo del Re, fuori dalla Fortezza Rossa** _

Se dentro sembrava un cimitero, fuori sembrava di essere dentro uno dei sette inferi.  
Strinsi il corpo di Rhaenys e le feci nascondere il viso dentro il mantello per non farle vedere la distruzione e la morte che c’era intorno.  
Tenendola co un braccio solo, con l’altro impugnavo saldamente la spada e mi diressi verso l’uscita della Fortezza.  
Ci nascondemmo la maggior parte delle volte e quando arrivammo al cancello feci una corsetta per poi ritrovarci in mezzo alle urla, fuoco, sangue e morte.  
Se credevo che solo la fortezza fosse piena di morti innocenti, beh mi sbagliavo di grosso.  
Cercando di non attirare l’attenzione di nessuno rinfoderai la spada e tirai su i cappucci di entrambi i mantelli.  
Mi allontanai appena in tempo per vedere un gruppo di soldati capitanati da mio padre entrare con calma dentro la Fortezza Rossa, nascosto nell’ombra rimasi a guardarlo un ultima volta, anche lui mi vide e per un attimo credetti che mi avesse riconosciuto ma invece tirò dritto per la sua strada, orgoglioso di quello che aveva fatto.  
Anche la principessa si girò per guardare tutti quei soldati entrare dento quella che reputava casa sua e la sentii stringere a pugno la maglia.  
Quando me ne accorsi era ormai tardi, era scoppiata in un pianto inconsolabile e dopo quel famoso urlo parlò per la prima volta

“Madre… m-madre, voglio mia m-madre per favore… e- e il mio fratellino, d-dove sono?”

Non sapevo come dirglielo

_Come faccio a dire a una bambina che ha perso tutto? La sua casa, sua madre e suo fratello, tutto quello che conosce? Non c’è._

“Sono morti principessa; mi dispiace, non sono riuscito a salvarli”

“E e padre? L-lui dove si t- trova? ”

“è in guerra, non so se è vivo però”

“Q-quindi sono s-s-sola”

Il silenzio dopo quell’ultima frase era angosciante, non sapevo come consolarla, non avevo idea di come ci si sente completamente soli non mi era mai capitato, avendo sempre avuto Cersei con me non conoscevo quel sentimento.  
Ci allontanammo dal posto, era troppo pericoloso rimanere nei paraggi e con mio padre ora nella fortezza non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che si venisse a sapere della morte del re e della famiglia reale.  
Quando arrivammo all’uscita di Approdo del Re ormai era giorno.  
I fuochi che si erano accesi durante la notte si erano spenti ed ora regnava una pace quasi spettrale.  
Ci dirigemmo verso le stalle nella speranza che ci fosse almeno un cavallo per poter rendere la nostra fuga più sicura, e per fortuna qualcuno lassù lo deve aver sentito.  
Posai la principessa per terra, ma non vi fu lo slancio che mi aspettavo, niente abbracci o pianti.  
Nulla. 

“Ora ascoltatemi bene ok? Vado a rubare un cavallo voi aspettatemi qua fuori d’accordo?”

Non ricevetti nessuna risposta, la cosa ora cominciava a spaventarmi e anche a seccarmi.

_Così non va, ora che cazzo le prende per gli dei?! Oh… capisco._

Tirai un sospiro e mi inginocchiai difronte a lei, le tirai su il mento e la guardai negli occhi.  
Erano vuoti, non vi era più vita.

“Ora ascoltami bene ragazzina, tua madre è morta insieme a tuo fratello, forse anche vostro padre, ma la famiglia non è solo quella, forse hai ancora qualcuno che ti aspetta ma tu non te ne rendi conto. La regina Rhaella, tua nonna, insieme a tuo zio sono ancora vivi a Roccia del Drago, e se non sbaglio era anche incinta l’ultima volta che ne avevo sentito qualcosa. Quindi non è vero che siete da sola, avete ancora qualcuno da cui andare, se no ci sono sempre io; non vi basto principessa? Ho perso tutto per mantenervi al sicuro e se pensate che vi possa mollare da qualche parte non avete capito proprio niente, è chiaro? Dove andate voi io sarò sempre dietro a guardarvi le spalle e poi… of”

Non riuscii a finire la frase che la bambina mi saltò addosso facendomi cadere per terra.  
La strinsi forte e le feci il solletico sul fianco che la fece ridere, le diedi ancora una stretta e la spostai per rimettermi in piedi.  
Mi spolverai i pantaloni e dando un ultima scompigliata ai capelli di Rhaenys mi diressi verso la stalla.  
Quando uscii da lì con un cavallo la bambina mi corse subito incontro, anche se ad un certo punto si ingambò nel vestito facendola ruzzolare per terra, scoppiai a ridere e presto si unì anche lei.  
Si tirò di nuovo su e con una nuova determinazione nel suo viso bronzeo corse con più calma e soprattutto ricordandosi di tirare su il vestito arrivò da me e per dispetto si aggrappò al pantalone.

“Forza in sella principessa, il viaggio sarà lungo ed impervio per arrivare da vostra nonna”

La sistemai sulla sella e poi salì dopo di lei presi le briglie con una mano mentre con l’altra la tenni ben salda in cima al cavallo

_Ci manca solo che mi voli durante la galoppata._

Fu così che il nostro viaggio inizia.

___________________________________________________________________________________

  
_**Approdo del Re, Sala del Trono, Fortezza Rossa** _

“Lui dov’è? Dove si trova mio figlio?”

Quella fu la prima cosa che chiese lord Tywin Lannister appena vide il cadavere del re e di un altro uomo di cui non era interessato a sapere il nome.  
Non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dai cadaveri.  
Un soldato di cui non sapeva il nome si fece avanti

“N-non lo sappiamo signore, alcuni lo hanno visto mentre si dirigeva verso le stanze della famiglia reale, ma per il resto non ne sappiamo niente mio signore.”

“E dei bambini reali? Almeno di quello ne sapete qualcosa?”

La sua domanda grondava di sarcasmo, cosa che mise non poco a disagio la guardia

“Abbiamo trovato ser Clegane svenuto nelle camere della principessa Elia, lei era morta insieme al bambino Aegon mio signore, signore.”

“E la principessa Rhaenys?”

Il soldato stava cominciando a sudare, provò a vedere se qualcosa li intorno poteva venire in aiuto ma non trovò nulla.

“Ti ho fatto una domanda soldato, la principessa, che fine ha fatto?”

“N- nessuno l’ha vista mio signore, sembra sparita”

“Sparita? Dove si trova Ser Armory Lorch? Era lui quello incaricato a toglierla di mezzo”

“Morto, mio signore”

A quella risposta il vecchio leone tirò su la testa e si girò verso il povero malcapitato che dovette fargli rapporto

“Ricapitoliamo: la principessa Elia e suo figlio Aegon sono morti insieme al re, ma non riuscite a trovare mio figlio Jaime e la principessa Rhaenys? È corretto?”

Ad ogni frase faceva un passo avanti finché non si ritrovò ad un palmo dal viso del soldato

“S-si mio signore”

“Come è…”

“Mio signore c’è ser Gregor Cle… ”

Un servitore si affacciò dalla porta della sala ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che venne scaraventato brutalmente contro un muro, da dove non si rialzò, probabilmente morto.  
Ovviamente il responsabile era La Montagna.

“Togliti dai piedi! Mio signore, missione compiuta”

“Compiuta? La principessa è ancora viva ed è sparita dal castello, come è possibile che una bambina di quattro anni sia riuscita ad uccidere Lorch e a sparire? Voi dove eravate in tutto ciò Ser Gregor?”

“Qualcuno mi ha colpito dopo che ho ucciso la cagna del drago e il suo moccioso mio signore, se non mi sbaglio era vostro figlio, l’ho sentito urlare e ha cercato di proteggerla poi mi ha colpito”

In quel momento entrò un altro soldato che stava portando una corazza dorata estremamente famigliare per Tywin insieme ad un vestito

“Li ho trovati nelle cucine mio signore insieme a tre dei nostri uomini morti”

Prendendo un respiro profondo si allontanò dai suoi uomini e si avvicinò al trono di spade doveva prendere una decisione e in fretta anche, a giorni sarebbero arrivati Robert e i suoi uomini e doveva trovare una soluzione per il casino che suo figlio aveva creato.

“Fate sparire l’armatura, quello che sapete su mio figlio non deve venirlo a sapere nessuno sono stato chiaro? Voi andate a cercare una bambina che assomigli alla principessa, quando la trovi falle indossare il vestito e uccidila, se puoi cerca di renderla irriconoscibile chiaro?”

“Si mio signore!”

Il soldato con l’armatura fece un inchino ed usci dalla porta, nel frattempo si rivolse alla Montagna e al ragazzo che gli aveva dato il rapporto.

“Sono sicuro che quello che ci siamo detti qua non lo verrà a sapere nessuno sono stato chiaro? Ser Gregor per favore accertatene, poi trova un gruppo di uomini scelti e vai a cercare mio figlio lo rivoglio vivo e integro sono chiaro?”

“Con molto piacere mio signore”

A quella fase non diede nemmeno il tempo di reagire alla povera guardia che lo uccise brutalmente a mani nude.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti.  
> Questa è la prima storia che pubblico su questo fandom e spero che vi piaccia.  
> Ho cercato di mantenere il personaggio di Ser Jaime il più vicino al canone ma se non lo è per favore ditemenlo che cercherò di correggerlo.  
> Se c'è qualcosa di poco chiaro o altro per favore fatemelo sapere.  
> Se piacerà allora la continuerò perchè sarà una serie dove Ser Jaime troverà dei bambini conosciuti nella serie e li adotterà come propri esplorando anche il suo rapporto con quelli che avrà già con sè.  
> Spero che come idea possa piacere.
> 
> Alla prossima


End file.
